


Emma and Troy Love Story

by TweetyBird711



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Romance, spending the night together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweetyBird711/pseuds/TweetyBird711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy asked Emma to be his girlfriend after they had a heart to heart in the sky ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma and Troy Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Power Rangers but Power Rangers belongs to Saban.
> 
> I made some of the story up, and I basically made this for fun.
> 
> Tell me want you think about it

** Emma and Troy Love Story **

After the Rangers defeat one of the Armada’s Field Commanders named Cybax with their Legendary SPD Megazord.

The Rangers take the Sky Ship for a ride around the Planet Earth.

Emma, Gia, Noah, and Jake where looking at how beautiful and peace full the Earth was, then Troy was in the Crow’s Nest looking at his teammates, and he couldn’t stop thinking about Robo Knight and he couldn’t stop smiling at Emma.

Then Emma noticed that Troy was all-alone in the Crow’s Nest, so she decided to go up to the Crow’s Nest with Troy.

When Emma got up there she put her arms around Troy’s waist, then placing her head on his back and said “Hi”.

Then Troy turned around, and then he put his arms around Emma waist and said “Hi” back.

Emma asked, “Did you have any luck finding Robo Knight.”

Then Troy turned around with a sad look on his face and said “No, I couldn’t him any way Emma.”

Emma had a sad face to on her face, then she made Troy turned around and she hugged him and said “Don’t worry, you will find him.”

Then Troy smiled at her, placed a kiss on Emma forehead and said “Thanks Emma.”

Then Troy and Emma starred into each other’s eyes and they slowly put their lips closer to each other and kissed.

Noah, Gia, and Jake looked at them and smiled.

But Jake ruined the moment by saying “It’s about time you kissed her bro.”

Then Gia socked him really hard on the arm.

Then Troy and Emma laughed when Gia hit Jake, then they landed the Sky Ship.

It was late at night, so they all walked home together, first to part ways was Noah and Jake because they lived near each other.

Then the next person was Gia, and then Troy and Emma were left alone.

When Troy brought Emma home, but before Troy left, he asked Emma same thing.

Troy asked “Emma before I go their something that I want to asked you?”

Emma answered “What?”

Then Troy took a deep breath in and asked “Emma do you want to be my girlfriend.”

Emma stand there shocked, then she smiled at Troy and said, “ Yes of course I’ll be your girlfriend.”

Troy smiled and gave Emma a big kiss with a lot of passion.

Troy was about to walk away before Emma stopped him in the tracks.

"Wait, spend the night with me, Troy." Emma said with grabbing his wrist. 

"Aren't your parent's home Emma." Troy answered back.

"My parent's are out of town and I want so company." Emma said.

"Ok, then I'll spend the night with you then." Troy said with a smile on his face.

Emma smiled, opened the door to her house, she lead Troy to her bedroom.

They started to make out of a little bit.

Emma stopped him for a little bit to get into her bed.

Troy got into her bed, he put his arm around her shoulders.

Emma smuggled closed to Troy's crest. 

"I love you Troy." Emma said to Troy.

"I love you too Emma." Troy said to Emma.

"Good night Troy." Emma said while closing her eyes.

"Good night Emma." Troy said while closing his eyes.

The two fall asleep in each others arms.

 

The End.


End file.
